powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Elf Physiology
Power to use the abilities of elves. Variation of Faery Physiology. Also Called *Elf Mimicry *Elf Physiology *Elven Mimicry Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into an elves (also known as Alvar, Daoine Sidhe, Sidhe, etc.), who are either close relatives for faery or near-mortals with exceptional living-span and magical inclination, there just doesn't really seem to be anything between. In general all elves appear humanoids of close to human size (some are notably smaller, other good deal taller), beautiful, young-looking or ageless, graceful and generally both wondrous and haughty. Although some (especially those of the Primal back-ground) could pass as particularly attractive humans, most have distinctive look of slender physique, vulpine facial features and arresting eyes, but especially their ears that range from but human sized with points to variously elongated. While most have relatively normal skin-tones, some have anything but (blue seems common); this includes both groups. As mentioned elves are divided into two broad groups that can be described as Lesser/Modern and Mythic/Primal: the Elves of Modern group are near-mortal, with closer to human abilities and also potential (amusingly they also tend towards more haughty behavior). Primal Elves are very close to Fae, many of them powerful enough that they were considered Gods in earlier times. Regardless of which group they belong, all elves share certain traits including grace, some magical ability (or something similar) and skill with both close combat (especially swords) and marksmanship (with bows). Of all Faery-kind they are most likely to create/ live in their own communities, nations and states of varying sizes. While Modern Elves have their Kingdoms and lands in Physical world, Primal Elves tend to live Under-Hill, Other Side or simply on the plane where their Faery-cousins dwell. Applications All Elves share the following traits: *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Immunity/Omni-Immunity *Enhanced Intelligence *Decelerated Aging or Semi-Immortality *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Dexterity *Enhanced Marksmanship *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Senses *Enhanced Swordsmanship *Some proficiency in Magic **Druidic **Mysticism Mythic/Primal Elves add: *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition Few have downright: **Spiritually Ascended Physiology or possibly Ethereal Physiology *Magic in abundance. Variations Half-Elves *Result of Elven and (usually) human relationship, those with Modern ancestry are unlikely to add much more to their mortal other parents abilities than Decelerated Aging, although even there exceptions happen. Mythic ancestry could go up to Nephilim Physiology. Associations *Faery Physiology Known Users * Tinisha Dolaira (The Young Guardians book series) * Arwen (The Lord of the Rings) * Legolas (The Lord of the Rings) * Elrond (The Lord of the Rings) * Galadriel (The Lord of the Rings) * Deedlit (Record of the Lodoss War) * Elves (RPGs); including all books and comics based on them * Eldar (J. R. R. Tolkien) * Elves (ElfQuest) * Alvar (Viking Mythology) * Sidhe (Celtic Mythology) * Mystical Elf (Yu-Gi-Oh!) * Eragon (The Inheritance Cycle) * Elves (The Inheritance Cycle) * Dragon Riders (The Inheritance Cycle) * Blood Elves (Warcraft) * Night Elves (Warcraft) * High Elves (Warcraft) * Felblood Elves (Warcraft) * Wretched (Warcraft) * Darkfallen (Warcraft) * High Elves (Warhammer) * Dark Elves (Warhammer) * Wood Elves (Warhammer) Gallery Elves Lorwyn.jpg Deedlit.JPG|Deedlit (Record of the Lodoss War) elves1.gif Elves 2.jpg|Elven sub-races of Faerun Category:Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mimicry Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Magic powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Fighting Power